1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptor tool assembly and more particularly pertains to applying a rotational force to inwardly facing rectangular surfaces through a fixed open end wrench, the applying of the force being in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of applying force through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,291 issued Jul. 3, 2007 to Redford relates to a Combined Nut Recess Cleaner and Nut Driver Tool and U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,875 issued Nov. 12, 1985 to Getz relates to a Combination Tool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adaptor tool assembly that allows for applying a rotational force to inwardly facing rectangular surfaces through a fixed open end wrench, the applying of the force being in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the adaptor tool assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying a rotational force to inwardly facing rectangular surfaces through a fixed open end wrench, the applying of the force being in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adaptor tool assembly which can be used for applying a rotational force to inwardly facing rectangular surfaces through a fixed open end wrench, the applying of the force being in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.